


Stockholms blodbad

by Kyanite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Feit Soun<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Краткое содержание: Стокгольмская кровавая баня, 8-10 ноября 1520 года.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: Графичное описание жестокости.<br/>Фанонное имя Дании — Миккель.<br/>Написано на ФБ-2014, команда Хеталии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholms blodbad

Тюк.

Бервальд тонет в чёрной болотной жиже, не чувствуя тела.

Рывок. Пальцы Миккеля вцепились в волосы, до боли натягивая кожу.

— Смотри! — хрипло каркает он.

Новая жертва поднимается на помост, и Бервальд поднимается с ней вместе.

Чужими глазами смотрит на Кристиана. Чужими глазами находит в толпе женщину, судорожно притиснувшую к себе ребёнка.

Чужими губами произносит чужие слова.

От свежей крови плаха дымится на морозе и кажется тёплой. Бервальд прикладывается щекой к мокрому дереву, чувствуя с невыносимой ясностью каждую щербинку, каждый след топора.

Перед глазами вспыхивают искры — тюк.

Тишина…

Миккель снова выдёргивает его грубым рывком, и воздух вторгается в лёгкие с болью, будто впервые.

Бервальд смотрит вниз, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на голове Браге. Истоптанный снег под ней красен. Намокшие волосы облепили шею — срез ровный, как у хорошего мясника, и чёрной дырой зияет глотка.

Миккель, верно, первым понимает, что сейчас будет. Повинуясь его руке, Бервальд перегибается через поручень и блюёт. Желудок мучительно скручивает один спазм за другим. 

Чувствуя горечь на губах, Бервальд снова поднимается на помост.

Чётки в руках Юлленшерны рвутся, и крупные чёрные бусины раскатываются по земле.

Бервальд медленно крестится дрожащей рукой, покрытой сеточкой морщин. Ветер треплет бороду. Старчески дальнозорко Бервальд видит своё лицо — побелевшие глаза, следы рвоты на не вытертых губах, струйку крови на подбородке.

Тюк.

Снег на площади красный, мокрый. Голова осуждённого повисла на узкой полоске плоти ― палач устал. Тело стаскивают вниз, и голова, оторвавшись, наконец, катится вниз по ступеням. Её подбирает чужая рука, брезгливо ухватив за волосы, и кидает в корзину.

Головы тупо пялятся оттуда слепыми глазами.

Бервальд ловит воздух ртом, как вытащенная на лёд рыба. Его снова ведут умирать. Истерично кричит женщина, срывая голос, и повисает на руках стражей.

Тюк.

Бервальд хрипит, чувствуя, как жгут шею не его раны.

В уши ввинчивается детский крик, и Бервальд впервые торопится, чтобы несколько ― мгновений-минут-столетий? — не слышать его.

Тюк.

Колени ломит, когда он опускается перед плахой. 

В зрачках Вазы-старшего мелкими точками отражаются вороны.

Тюк.

Это не кончается. Это не кончится никогда.

Тучи сеются мелким, колким снегом. 

— Не прощу… — губы онемели, не движутся сведённые судорогой челюсти.

Тюк.

Снежинки скрывают глаза мёртвых.


End file.
